


Withering Away.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: D.Gray-man kinkmeme answers [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Maria is still lovely. Cross still remembers.





	

She's still lovely, his Innocence and hers and his hold upon her body keeping her from just withering away like a flower.

He misses her voice on these days, as he kisses upon her hand or her lips, or over the hollow of her throat; he misses the way her lips would turn up, the way she'd look at him over her shoulder, the waves of her dark hair moving down her back and over her breasts. He remembers everything, even the warmth of her even though now there is none

Cross is almost afraid to touch her, now, afraid that she'll crumble if he presses a little too hard, afraid that she'll turn into dust upon his embrace


End file.
